The present invention relates to merchandise display devices and, more particularly, to a merchandise display insert adapted to be positioned within a display case or drawer and maintain the organization of display merchandise.
As is well known, a variety of consumer goods are merchandised in display cases which typically comprise a drawer or shelf wherein the display merchandise is stacked in parallel rows within the drawer. As merchandise is selectively removed from the drawer, the stacks of merchandise often collapse rendering the merchandise unsightly for display purposes.
Heretofore, it was typical practice to require sales personnel to continuously monitor and housekeep the display cases to insure that the merchandise remained in an organized fashion. As will be recognized, such monitoring and housekeeping by sales personnel detracts from other more profitable sales duties and thereby increases the overall cost of the merchandise.